


Blitzbee Love

by Lapis01



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Animated (2007)
Genre: Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-25
Updated: 2017-09-02
Packaged: 2018-09-02 01:29:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8646400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lapis01/pseuds/Lapis01
Summary: Just some Blitzbee stuff, because you can never have enough. Also, if anyone has any requests for future chapters, please let me know!!!!!





	1. Blitzwing, Just Hug Me Already!

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, so please don't be angry at me, since I didn't feel like typing Blitzwing's accent. Just use your imagination!

It was fairly dark out, since it was about 6 pm in Human time. Bumblebee hummed to himself quietly as he walked through the woods. Looking around, the little bot grumbled to himself.  
  
"Calls me here and is late... typical."  
  
Movement caught his eye and nearly made him fall backwords in surprise. A large figure with glowing red optics moved out from behind some trees.  
  
"Primus, Blitzwing! You scared the scrap out of me!" Bumblebee scolded as he moved closer to the larger bot.  
  
Blitzwing tipped his helm slightly as he looked down at Bee.  
  
"My apologies, for that was not my intention." The triple changer mumbled.  
  
Bumblebee smiled sheepishly. He reached up and pulled Blitzwing down to his level, where he pushed a kiss against the other's face plate, his servos cupped on the sides of Blitzwing's helm. Blitzwing looked surprised for a moment, but kissed back. Pulling away, Bumblebee took in a small intake of air.  
  
"Now, why exactly did you call me here at 6 pm?" Bee asked.  
  
Blitzwing stood still for a moment before he decided to sit down with a small Autobot pressing against his side.  
  
"Well.. I..." He started to say -his voice shaky- before Random took over.  
"How do you feel about me?! I mean, I'm just some silly Decepticon, am I not??"  
  
Bumblebee's optics widened for a moment, his concern showing for a second.  
  
"How do I feel about you?" He repeated to himself. "Wow, uh... that was kind of random."  
"Well duh! I do that a lot!" Blitzwing cackled.  
  
Bee snickered slightly at that.  
  
"Well, I..hmm.. I feel happier with you than I've been in a long time, I guess. But, you... geeze, how do I word this? I really like you Blitz. And to be honest, there really aren't any words to describe it." Bumblebee answered, his face turning blue from the energon now flushing it.  
  
Blitzwing switched back to Icy, obviously calming down from what ever he had been feeling before. The larger bot stayed quiet as he looked up at the stars dancing around the dark sky. Bumblebee watched him for a moment, leaning his head against Blitzwing's arm.  
  
"Blitzbrain, just hug me already. I know you want to." The little yellow Autobot said quietly.  
  
Blitzwing pulled his gaze away from the sky and looked down at Bumblebee fondly.  
  
"What ever you say, bug." he murmured fondly, pulling Bumblebee into a tight hug,  
  
Bee relished in the hug. He could tell something was obviously up with his large partner, but he decided against prying. Besides, he didn't want to ruin the moment.


	2. Caught

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A small Bumblebee has been captured.

Blitzwing watched as Megatron inspecting their new prisoner with pure fear. From what he had heard, the fight had been a nasty one. It had involved Lugnut's optic getting shattered and one of his arms getting ripped off. Who knew that such a tiny and fragile Autobot could rip off that brute's arm?! But Lugnut's injuries were not at all what worried him. It was the fact that their new prisoner happened to be the only bot he cared for. Bumblebee himself had also received extreme damage to his tiny frame. His left horn had been ripped off, his chassit was cracked horribly and dented, and just his entire frame over all looked painfully warped. Energon was pooled every where, though Megatron didn't seem to mind. 

"Blitzwing, take this piece of scrap out of here. We have no need to keep something that will die in a few nano clicks." Megatron growled, kicking the small Autobot before walking away.

Blitzwing nodded, not trusting his voice to stay steady. Carefully picking Bumblebee up in his arms, he left. Once he was sure no other bot would see him, Blitzwing cradled the small Autobot. 

"I won't let them hurt you. I'll take you somewhere safe. A-and I'll try to repair you." he crooned. 

Bumblebee's optics flickered dully, a small smile creeping onto his damaged face plate. 

"Don't worry about me Blitzbrain. I'll be fine." Bee murmured weakly. 

Blitzwing faked a small smile in return, which probably looked quite unnatural on his Icy face. The large bot sighed as he began heading towards his destination. He had decided that leaving Bee with the Autobots would probably be best since they had a medic on hand. For a moment, he worried about what would happen when the Autobots say him carrying Bumblebee, but he shoved the thought from his processor. Approaching what he believed to be the Autobot base, Blitzwing took in a tiny intake of pain that you'd have to be listening for to notice as he felt pain sear through his back from an attack. Bumblebee's optics flicked on again, but now they were dimmer than before. Worry shown clearing in his optics, as he had obviously heard Blitzwing's sharp intake.

"What's wrong?" The little bot asked, his voice almost at a whisper. 

"I just found who I was looking for. One of your friends." Blitzwing replied as he turned around to face his attacker. 

It turned out to be the Autobot Bulkhead, and he looked furious. 

"LET BUMBLEBEE GO YOU PIECE OF SLAG!" The large green Autobot shouted. 

Blitzwing took a step back, his face switching to hot head. 

"I'M NOT HERE TO FIGHT AUTOBOT SKUM! I'M HERE IN HOPES THAT YOU CAN HELP BUMBLEBEE!" He shouted back, baring his denta.

Bulkhead looked taken aback by this. His expression softened slightly. 

"Why would you care about Bumblebee?" He asked, suspicion clearly in his voice. 

"It doesn't matter! Just take him! He'll die if he doesn't get imediant attention!" Blitzwing growled. 

He didn't feel ready to let go of Bumblebee yet. The little Autobot was just so helpless at the moment. As he looked down, he saw Bumblebee staring up at him wide eyed. Calming down, his face switched back to Icy. 

"Y-you took me to my friends even though you knew they would attack you." Bumblebee murmured.

Blitzwing nodded, his grip on Bumblebee tightening slightly.

"Of course." He replied. 

Bumblebee smiled. Pain showed in his optics as he sat up, pushing a kiss to Blitzwing's face, Bulkhead obviously forgotten. Blitzwing happily kissed back, but pulled away a few moments after, reluctantly holding Bumblebee out for Bulkhead to take him. The large green Autobot stood stunned by what he had just witness, but quickly shook his head to clear it when Blitzwing handed him Bumblebee. Once Bulkhead had Bee secure in his arms, he turned around and walked away with out another word. Blitzwing stood where he was until Bulkhead's figure disappeared into the Autobot base. The triple changer then turned around, transformed, and took off into the sky.


	3. All The Kissing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter may be short, but I believe it's adorable.

Metal scraped against metal. Bumblebee had at some point managed to "push" Blitzwing against a tree and in turn the Decepticon had picked him up. And then, hurray! The two started making out. Blitzwing's jet engines kicked on, trying desperately to cool down his overheating frame. He could hear Bumblebee's little engine trying to do the same. The little Autobot's legs were currently wrapped around his waist and his arms wrapped around his neck. Bumblebee grumbled slightly as he pulled away from Blitzwing's face, and instead began to rub his face against the larger bot's neck. Blitzwing shuttered at the feeling against his neck. He let a small growl form in his throat, hoping to make Bumblebee pull away from such a sensitive spot. He succeeded in doing this, and took advantage of the moment by chewing on Bumblebee's horn, which he knew was a sensitive spot for the little bot. Bumblebee grumbled something about horn fetishes, but allowed the larger bot to continue.

After a while of horn chewing, and then returning back to kissing, both bots were panting. Blitzwing had become tired from holding Bumblebee for so long, so he sat down, pulling his legs into more comfortable position. His wings didn't feel at all comfortable from the way they were sitting, but he ignored it for the time being as Bumblebee was starting to nod off into recharge. Blitzwing pulled his arms over Bee, hugging him close. 

"You are to small for your own good, bug." Blitzwing whispered. 

Bumblebee smiled, "And you're to soft to be a Decepticon, Blitzbrain." He mumbled.

Blitzwing was about to reply when he noticed the little bot had finally fallen into recharge. 

"What ever you say, bug." He said quietly. 

The large bot cycled through all of his faces twice before setting back onto Icy and looking up at the night sky. 

"What ever you say." He repeated with a small smile.


	4. A Crush On An Autobot?! Gross...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was requested by Tumblr user @cyber-pop-star! Anyways, the chapter will be about how Blitzwing first comes to realize he's falling for Bee.

Firing his cannons at the surrounding Autobots, Blitzwing was having a blast. He was a war machine, which made it quite difficult for the Autobots to harm him. His random face was in place, cackling loudly, as usual. 

"Ooooh! Look! Is the tiny little Autobot trying to hurt me?" He taunted, watching Bumblebee scurry around, shooting at him desperately.

The other Autobots were all busy with Lugnut, aside from Bulkhead, who had just been frozen in place. Little Bumblebee sure had courage if he was attacking such a large Decepticon on his own. 

"Oh ya, three face?! Well how about you come down here and face me!" Bee shouted back. 

Blitzwing growled, Hot head taking over. 

"Maybe I will, you filthy Autobot skum!" The larger bot growled, landing on the ground, just over a pile of broken power lines.

Bumblebee smirked at him, firing at the broken electrical cables underneath Blitzwing. The Decepticon howled in pain, anger surging through his frame. 

"THAT HURT, BUG!" He shouted, falling to his knees. 

Fragging cables had shut some of his circuits down. For the time being, until they recovered he was at the mercy of the tiny Autobot. He tried to calm down, forcing Icy to take control. Bumblebee grinned. 

"Oh look. It looks like the 'tiny little Autobot' was able to hurt you." Bee said smugly.

Blitzwing took a deep intake, trying to stay calm. The last thing he needed was to let the Autobot know he was unable to move for the moment. All Bumblebee seemed to know at the moment was that he was hurt. His systems were already starting back up. 

"And? What are you planning on doing?" Blitzwing inquired. 

This took the smaller bot by surprise, as he didn't reply at first. This gave Blitzwing enough time for his systems to fully come back. Pushing himself up, he looked down at Bumblebee, about to engage once more, but Lugnut called a retreat. 

"Until next time, Autobot." He grumbled, transforming and taking off.

0000

It had been a few days since the battle, and annoyingly, Blitzwing could not get Bumblebee off his processor. Maybe it was because the smaller bot had actually been able to take him down? No, Blitzwing knew that wasn't the case. It was something else entirely. At the moment he was sitting on the ledge of some human sky scrapper where no one would spot him, unless of course, they looked very closely. The Decepticon felt himself smile slightly as he spotted Bumblebee in vehicle mode, doing some sort of patrol. 

"What is wrong with me?" He asked himself, unable to pull his gaze away from the little yellow car. 

He sighed. This was such an odd feeling that he'd never felt before. Then it hit him. The thought crossed his processor and almost made him fall off the building. 

"No, no, no... I can't actually..." Blitzwing muttered, shaking his head unbelievingly. 

"Great... I've actaully fallen in love with an Autobot...." he murmured. 

But why Bumblebee? Why not someone else? Well... Blitzwing was sure he knew the answer. It had to be Bumblebee's personality. That or maybe because he was just so fragging adorable. He really was the cutest thing, was he not? Grimacing at his thoughts, the large bot sighed. It's not like Bee would ever show such feelings for him. After all, he was just a big, ugly Decepticon, as Bumblebee once stated. 

He spent the rest of the night like this, though he had eventually decided to fly around and follow the little yellow car that was Bumblebee. Gross... He had fallen in love with an Autobot.


	5. Confessions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A confession to Bumblebee changes his life. This chapter was requested by an anon on Tumblr!

He had thought about doing this for a long time now. Though of course, this was not at all how he had planned it. Blitzwing at the moment was holding up the entire ceiling of a cave with Bumblebee trapped underneath him. The larger bot had followed Bumblebee into the cave as of Megatron's orders. But of course, something had caused the cave to collapse with both bots inside.

Bumblebee stared up at Blitzwing, his optics wide. The other was probably surprised that he had just been saved by a Decepticon. A large rock had trapped his foot, making the little Autobot unable to get away. He seemed to be assessing the current situation, as he was looking all around the small area they were in. Eventually his optics landed on Blitzwing's right shoulder. It had a large stalagmite stabbed through it. Energon was pooling on the ground from the wound.

"Are you.. alright?" Blitzwing asked uneasily.

Bumblebee tore his gaze away from the other bot's wound, his expression suspicious. 

"Why would you care?" He growled. Though, after a moment he answered, "Ya, I'm fine."

Blitzwing nodded slightly. He winced as rocks from above shifted, forcing him to fall to his knees. Rocks fell, making Bumblebee yelp in surprise. The two then sat in uncomfortable silence for a while, neither making eye contact.

"W-why did you save me?" Bumblebee asked after a while. 

Blitzwing opened his mouth, about to say something, but he froze up, unable to form the words. That is, until Random took over. 

"Ooooh! Wouldn't you like to know!" He cackled.

Bumblebee frowned. 

"Well duh. Seriously, why did you save me?" He asked again.

Blitzwing tipped his helm slightly. 

"Oh! Oh! I know this one!" Blitzwing shouted excitedly. "It's because I have a crush on you!"

Instantly he regretted saying it. That was not at all how it was suppose to happen! Quickly switching back to Icy, he tried to fix his mistake, but the deed had been done. Bumblebee was once again staring at him wide eyed, but this time he had a different look to his face. The little bot pushed himself as far up as he could with the rock still stuck on his foot and pushed a kiss against Blitzwing's face. The larger bot froze, not understanding what was going on, but once he realized, he eagerly kissed back. Eventually Bumblebee couldn't hold himself up like that any longer, so he pulled away and sat back down.

"Y-you... When?" Blitzwing stuttered as energon flushed his face plate (which was an extremely rare action).

Bumblebee grinned. "I'm not sure, but I do know one thing, and that's that you're fragging adorable when you're flustered."

Switching to Hot head, Blitzwing tried to defend himself. 

"Am not!" He growled.

Bumblebee rolled his optics, still grinning.

"Whatever."

The two sat like that for a while until eventually the Autobots had dug them out. It seemed like they had scared off Megatron awhile ago. But once he was free, Blitzwing pulled the stalagmite out of his arm and Transformed. Pain seared through his, but he ignored it. The Decepticon gave one glance to Bee before taking to the sky.


	6. Your Hand In Mine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tiny hands

"You've got such big hands!" Bumblebee had his servo pushed against Blitzwing's. 

"And you have tiny ones, little bug." Blitzwing hummed in response. 

Bumblebee's servo was only about half the size of Blitzwing's, and the larger mech thought it was adorable. Such small hands. Good thing their owner is dating a big, strong Decepticon triple changer! Blitzwing sweared he wasn't going to willingly allow any harm to come to Bee! 

Blitzwing was pulled out of his thoughts when he felt Bumblebee's servo close around his. The little Autobot gave a gentle squeeze before resting the side of his helm against Blitzwing's upper arm. 

The Decepticon's face plate whirled, and Random appeared. Blitzwing babbled on about how cute Bumblebee was. If he noticed the soft rubbing of Bee's thumb against the top of his servo, he didn't show it. 

It was a good 30 minutes or so, when Blitzwing finally noticed the slumped, dead weight on his side. His face switched back to Icy as he glanced down at Bumblebee. The little, yellow Autobot had fallen into recharge. 

"I love you, Bumblebee." Blitzwing whispered as he gave the Autobot's servo a gentle squeeze.


End file.
